TigerLily819
TigerLily819 was a young 21 year old female gamer, who joined Xbox Live in the month of November in the year 2014. She was best known as one of the meanest and most cruel hearted gamers in the history of Xbox Live, and is also known to be the founder and leader of the clan Tiger's Talons. She and the rest of the Tiger's Talons, were fragged from Xbox Live permanently during Viral Day, and disappeared from existence, leaving her fate along with her clan members unknown in reality. ''History 'Pre-Moderation War' Having to be a real twisted young gamer, TigerLily819 was often responsible for leading her clan against new players to the network, in order to harass and bully them online. She was fragged multiple times from Xbox Live, but often was able to replace her account with the help of her dad, who apparently worked for Microsoft at the time. TigerLily eventually encountered Tanya Bladedancer, while she was attempting to learn how to play against other players, and took advantage of her poorly developed gamer skills. Despite Tanya being 3 years older than her, Tigerlily, and her clan began to bully and harass her, to the point that Tanya Bladedancer would spend less time on Xbox Live. That proved to be the wrong thing to do, as little did TigerLily know that Tanya had two friends that would not only stand up for her, they would give up their own lives for her if they could. Her bullying against Tanya Bladedancer and others came to an end, after she and her group were confronted by RagingSun6989 and Aeons Windspear, whom at the end trained Tanya Bladedancer and simply observed as she slew the Talons by herself, which by this time would make her and her clan the biggest laughing stock in the history of Xbox Live. Aeons even recorded the entire match, and uploaded it to YouTube for the whole world to see. TigerLily and her clan remained off the servers for 3 days, after TigerLily's dad got fired from Microsoft, after one of the gamers that suffered from TigerLily's bullying stood up and ratted her out. Enraged, TigerLily gathers her clanmates and re-enters Xbox Live in order to find and confront RagingSun6989 and Aeons Windspear, unknown to them that when they returned to Xbox Live, Viral Day would commence just 5 seconds later. 'Viral Day' In the opening minutes of Viral Day, TigerLily was about to devise a plan in order to get revenge on both RagingSun6989 and Aeons Windspear, for training Tanya Bladedancer which cost them a humiliating defeat, but Chaos forces invaded their server without warning and TigerLily, along with the rest of her clan were fragged in seconds. After her fragging, nothing was ever known about what happened to TigerLily in reality, as she along with her clanmates were shown to have been fragged for a length of 2 years, up until their return to the Network in 2018. 'Post-Moderation War' After a very long wait, TigerLily had gathered her Talons for her long awaited revenge against Tanya Bladedancer, Aeons Windspear, and RisingSun90777, but one of them began to have doubts about wanting revenge after RagingSun's preemptive strike against the Talons changed their outlook on things. At this point, TigerLily had so become obsessed with vengeance against all three of her enemies that she was driven to near insanity just so she could have revenge. Her insane desire for vengeance even went as far as tracking Aeons to his home in the real world, in which she actually pulled a gun on him. But he snapped when she pointed the weapon at the then nine year old Firewind Stardancer. He then proceeded to beat her almost to the point of unconsciousness (something he normally wouldn't do) when suddenly, Tanya came home. "Get this crazy bastard off of me!!!" said TigerLily. "What's going on here?" said Tanya. Lily's skin went near ghost white after recognizing Tanya's voice. "Tanya, I'd like you to meet our new house guest: Lily Edwards A.K.A TigerLily819. Lily, meet my wife, Tanya Jacobson-Steele. A.K.A. Tanya Bladedancer." Tanya, in a fit of rage attacked TigerLily after Aeons told her that he & their daughter would've been shot had he not have done something to prevent it. After her arrest, Windspear said that even though she was completely nuts, he chose not to kill her so she could get some degree of mental help. "Dead people can't learn from the mistakes they make, Tanya." Tigerlily was soon declared legally insane and was placed in a mental hospital, where she remained for the rest of her life. Weaponry 'Halo 4' *'Assault Rifle' *'DMR Rifle' Trivia'' Category:Female Players Category:Condemnation Category:Antagonists Category:Tiger's Talons